


You Are In Love

by Broken_Twisted_Lullabies



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel and Dean Winchester Have a Profound Bond, Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Dean Winchester Uses Actual Words, Destiel Wedding, Destiel is canon, First Kiss, Harvelle's Roadhouse (Supernatural), Jack Kline is God, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Minor Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, Post-Canon, Romance, Same-Sex Marriage, Wedding, and he says that his dads get to have a happy wedding, canon adjacent, destiel roadhouse wedding, if i missed anything let me know, proposal, that's right baby it's the, there's a whole bunch of other characters but they're only referenced, we are saying fuck the finale the boy get to be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29454543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broken_Twisted_Lullabies/pseuds/Broken_Twisted_Lullabies
Summary: "Marry me." It's impulsive, the word's falling from his lips before he can even think twice about it. But somehow, Dean doesn't regret it.Or: twelve years ago an angel told Dean that good things do happen, and Dean’s inclined to agree.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 79





	You Are In Love

**Author's Note:**

> While there's probably a million new destiel wedding fics that had been published today I decided to have my own hand in it. These boys deserve to get their happy ending and if the writers are too much of a coward to do so, the rest of the internet will for them. I haven't read any of the others to try and not copy anyone else's fics but I did scroll a bunch through the destiel tag on tumblr and got inspired (mainly the wedding part of the fic) and thus had the urge to write this. 
> 
> I have said fuck canon where ever I want, and have decided to make everyone happy. (A bunch of other characters the winchesters and co were friends with I imagine were in the audience at the wedding, like Kelly and Garth + Bessie and their kids, uh we're throwing in the Banes twins, and any other hunters they befriended but I didn't name em all bc one: I didn't go into a helluva lot of detail for that part and two: I can't remember them all and don't wanna spend hours researching)
> 
> Enjoy and a happy wedding day to dean and cas!

It happens on a whim. 

"Marry me."

It's impulsive, the word's falling from his lips before he can even think twice about it. But somehow, Dean doesn't regret it.

It's him and Cas alone in the library, Sam had just gone to bed, and Cas is halfway through putting a book back on the shelf. They had barely had him back for more than a few days, and they haven't had many chances to talk about how things ended between them, but Dean doesn't care. 

He doesn't regret those two words. 

He doesn't try to play it off, doesn't try to run or turn away, not even when Cas freezes, when he turns and stares at him with wide blue eyes. Because losing Cas, because seeing him lay bare his emotions and willing to do anything to save Dean has made him realize things. It's made Dean, during those long weeks trying to get back Cas -- during those sleepless nights and never-ending days -- think about everything. About what Cas has done for him, how much it hurt to lose him each time and how he threw caution to the wind each time trying to get him back. He's come to terms with who he is, and he's let all those things he's buried and hid deep down -- jagged pieces cut into tiny shards with weapons so his father and the world never saw it -- and he's realized Cas was wrong. 

He's always had Dean. And Dean, in turn, he's always had him. Good or bad, no matter their fights or what happened, it was the two of them until the end. It was one following the other to metaphorical -- and sometimes literal -- Hell because that always seemed like the right thing to do. 

Because never once could they imagine living in a world without the other. 

That was the realization that hit the hardest. They could do whatever they wanted to him, but no one was allowed to hurt Cas, no one was allowed to take him away forever and force Dean to live without him. 

_(Because there ain't no me if there ain't no you. )_

This game they've been playing for a decade, longing stares and moving in a practiced dance to never say those three words, to never lay bare their bruised and battered heart for fear it'll be crushed and ruined. And now he's realized that having Cas here, having defeated Chuck, they're finally free. And fuck it, he can't play this game any longer. He can't keep pretending he doesn't love Cas, he can't pretend Cas doesn't love him back, and he can't keep telling himself he doesn't deserve this. That he doesn't deserve this holy creature, this angel, this selfless being of light and love and power because for once, Dean has realized he deserves to be selfish. He can take and hold him and kiss him and call Cas his because this was the angel that had faith for him when no one else did, this was the angel who looked at him and decided to turn his back on Heaven -- on _God_ \-- to follow some busted up human in an old car. 

This was someone he trusted, his companion, his dearest friend, and someone, Dean realized, back in his dark room, alone and awake in the early hours of the morning, he'd be willing to spend the rest of his life with. 

(And maybe even longer.)

He looks at Cas, who stares at Dean confused, the book still in hand, and Dean realizes that maybe he's never believed in soulmates. Maybe that's a load of bullshit and fate, but maybe he'd be okay with that just this once. Or maybe, they both gave Chuck the middle finger and decided they would be a perfect match regardless of that soulmate bullshit. Either way, Dean knows Cas is it. Cas is the one and they've wasted too long in this dance of theirs, not speaking and reaching out, and Dean's gonna fix that. 

"Marry me," he repeats to the shellshocked angel. 

"Dean…" Cas struggles to find the words and Dean walks towards him, cutting the space that lingers between them shorter and short. 

"I know this is outta the blue. And we just got you back and everything's still new but I mean this. I've been thinking-"

"Dangerous," Cas teases, voice soft, and Dean chuckled. 

"Maybe. But I realized how blind I was, how hard I tried to pretend there wasn't anything between us because I was too afraid of you turning me down. After all, I never would've thought angels got emotions like humans. You were warriors and made to love God and I was a speck in all that, but I realized I was wrong. And when you were there confessing how you felt to me, right before you left, I thought _hey I wasn't crazy._ All those glances and everything, it wasn't my dumb brain making a big deal of things," Dean confessed, moving closer to Cas. "But then you left and I never got to say it back. I never got to tell you I loved you too, or that I should've said something sooner because then we wouldn't be doing this ten years too late."

Dean swallowed, watching Cas, unguarded and heart open and vulnerable. 

"You mean it?" The angel asked after a moment of silence, words laced with hesitance. 

"Every word." Dean paused, reaching out and taking Cas' freehand. "I know Adam had said we don't ever get what we want but fuck it, we've already told destiny to shove it once. We can do it again. Because I want to spend the rest of my life with you as my husband, as the person I first wake up to and the last person I see before I fall asleep. It's you and me ‘til the end, Cas. So," Dean takes a breath, lacing his fingers with Cas', "whatcha say Cas? I know I might not always be rainbows and sunshine, but you think you can deal with that?"

Cas gives him a radiant smile back, nodding. There are tears in his eyes, and putting down the book, his free hand comes up to cup Dean's face. "Sounds tough. I think I can do it though." 

(They both know though he'll never get sick of Dean. It's impossible.)

Cas then closes the distance between them fully, and their first kiss is gentle, it's electric and warm and it's like coming home and Dean can't believe he didn't say something sooner. 

"Yes," Cas then breaths when they part, Dean resting his forehead against Cas'. Dean then kisses him again. 

* * *

Sam gets wind of this the next day, and he's grinning and congratulating them and the big sap is going on and on about how happy he is for them and how it's _about damn time_ and it's not until Dean brings up Eileen does his brother shut up, blushing.

His brother does end up planning something though. Even despite Cas and Dean agreeing they don't need something big and fancy -- he gets Jack involved and it's all hush hush and while they do a rough form of a bachelor's party, it's just them and Jody and Donna and the girls, all drinking and pigging out and laughing. Dean thinks maybe this is enough and it's not perfect but this is his family.

(they're all making bets who will cry first tomorrow. It's crazy and loud and as Dean looks over at Cas, he realizes he wouldn't want this any other way.)

For the wedding the next day, Cas is whisked away by Claire and the girls and leaving Dean alone with his brother. They get dressed up in their fake-FBI suits, and Sam takes the impala's keys. The two drive and he has no idea where they're going but Sam seems to know and hell, _he doesn't understand why they can't just do this in the bunker, Sammy_. But Sam's insistent, and after a few hours of driving, they pull up to a little bar by the side of the road. Dean's not sure why it seems so familiar until he looks at the sign and glances back at Sam to make sure he's not crazy.

"Jack helped a bit," is all his brother offers and there are cars parked out front and it's decorated with balloons and streamers and Dean feels his eyes well up a bit.

* * *

Turns out Jack helped more than a bit, as he walked in with Sam and everyone’s there. Not just Jody and Donna and the girls - minus Claire, who's hiding with Cas in the back - but everyone. Bobby's there talking with their mom and he can see Charlie and her girlfriend. Ellen's near the bar and Jo is talking with Pamela and Lisa and he's pretty sure he's spotted Ash off in the crowd of people. Everyone they've ever known and become friends with is there, even Benny and Crowley and Kevin and Eileen and Meg, people who had died and friends they made along the way, and Dean's sure he's definitely gonna start crying before this all even starts.

"How?" He croaks out because this shouldn't be possible. 

Jack just gives him a smile and says, "I pulled a few strings. You can get away with a lot as God, you know?" 

Dean laughs and hugs him tight. This won't last forever, he knows that, but this is the best damn day of his life.

* * *

Rowena officiates the wedding, which should be blasphemous, having a witch and Queen of Hell standing where a priest should be, but God's a three-year-old sitting in the audience, and the number of holy beings they trust and have befriended can be counted on one hand. Dean doesn't argue, and no one else seems upset by it, instead looking towards the doors to finally see Cas.

Claire walks through the door first as the punk-rocker-flower girl, dressed in jeans and her leather jacket, throwing glitter and confetti from a basket in her hands. (Where she got it, Dean doesn't know but he knows it'll be a bitch to get rid of later and will be everywhere by the end of the night). Cas then follows shortly after, walking down the aisle, past their friends and fellow hunters and supernatural entities they've befriended over the years sit, and Dean's sure his grin matches Cas'. 

He forgets for a moment how to breathe, and he knows Sam's snickering at him from his spot as best man, but he doesn't care. 

* * *

They say their vows, and they're long and sweet and filled with inside jokes. By the end of it, they're both teary-eyed and Dean gives Cas his mom's old ring, the one he had gotten from his dad years ago to keep safe -- and it's a nice fuck you to his dad who isn't here -- and Cas gives him a ring with some of his grace weaved into it. They kiss before Rowena finishes telling them to and the whole roadhouse erupted into cheers. Dean has eyes for only Cas though, even when they get covered in confetti and champagne (courtesy of Claire and Charlie).

* * *

The afterparty is crazy with music playing through the speakers and they have beer and burgers and cake and there's laughter and embarrassing stories and Dean couldn't ask for anything else. Ellen and Jo help at the bar, and Crowley, who's absolutely smashed, is dragged away _twice_ from the karaoke machine, but they all have a great time. And when Dean and Cas have their first dance, he decides he's never going to forget this moment. 

He'll print out all the pictures and tape them to the walls if he has to but he's gonna sear this into his memories forever. The smiles and laughter, the congratulations and pats on his back, Cas with his black suit and backward blue tie, haloed by the lights above him. His smile, eyes crinkled at the edges, how those same eyes always drift back to Dean's, how he's never once let go of Dean since the ceremony hours earlier, the cool metal of the ring on his hand… Dean's gonna remember this forever. 

They party well into the night and get drunk to Hell and back but it's the most fun Dean's had in years and he doesn't even try to fight the happiness he feels. He lets himself relax and laugh and have fun because after all these years he deserves it. And maybe later he'll bring up the idea to Cas about retiring. Because Jack told him the Roadhouse is still here but it'll need a new owner and well, Dean's always wanted to own a bar one day. Plus, he can still help hunters out that come through.

(But that's for another night. Right now he lives in the moment.)

_I_ _love you,_ he mouths to Cas, and the angel grins, kissing him on the lips.

* * *

Twelve years ago an angel told him that good things do happen, and Dean's inclined to agree. Good things do indeed happen. Even to them.

**Author's Note:**

> please if any of y'all have tumblr, go and read the posts people are making about the wedding because it cracks me up and I definitely, if I had the time, could sit down and write the whole wedding in like 10k words, going over the absolute sheer chaos it was, crowley's drunken karaoke, did he try to object and dean pulled a gun on him? was all of dean's exes invited? was there even a seating plan or no bc half the people in that room have tried to kill each other at least twice? the drama could write itself basically
> 
> if you guys liked it, leave a comment or kudos! You can also scream at me about destiel/supernatural on my tumblr: twisted-pride


End file.
